


Eavesdropping

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi overhears Hiro and Trina chit chat while he's trying to sleep on the couch.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after midnight. That's my lame excuse for any errors or weirdness.
> 
> Anyway, Hirina is such a cute pairing and I'm astonished there's not more of it yet. I have more fics for it planned. (But first I have work on the next chapter of Rest and then CitW.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So, what’ll happen if you eat peanuts? Will you die?”

“Nah, my entire body just breaks out in hives. My neck and chest get it the worst, though, so Aunt Cass and Tadashi really don’t want me eating anything peanut related.”

“Huh. Think you’ll grow out of it?”

“Probably not. But hey, this one time I freaked Aunt Cass and Tadashi out on April Fools Day by switching the label on an almond butter jar and eating straight out of it in the living room while watching TV. It was hilarious! They practically jumped on top of me! Well, it was until Aunt Cass tried to rush me to the emergency room. Tadashi laughed when I explained the prank, but Aunt Cass wanted to kill me!”

“Hahaha! I wish I’d been there to see it. Did you record their reactions?”

“I wish I had! They were the best!”

This was the conversation Tadashi heard as he drifted awake on the garage couch. Blearily blinking open his eyes, he shifted under the blanket someone must have placed over him (their aunt?) and squinted at the scene before him.

The first thing he noted was that it was day time - morning, most likely, judging by the positions of the shadows cast by the golden rayed sun. He had been up all night working on a project for his oceanography elective, specifically for their plate tectonics unit, when exhaustion had overwhelmed him. He’d only planned on taking a fifteen minute nap on the couch, but well...he guessed anyone who decided to go to sleep at four in the morning shouldn’t expect to simply nap. Tadashi yawned. He was still tired.

The second thing he noticed was that his project, which he had left on the work bench, had been moved to the other side of the garage, next to the computer. It didn’t look damaged from his spot, so he didn’t really mind. If it was damaged, then he’d care. He’d care a lot. He’d inspect it more carefully later just to be sure.

And third thing Tadashi noticed was that Hiro and Trina were sitting at the work bench, backs toward him. He couldn’t see what they were working on, but he could see part it from his angle; he saw red metal that descended into a grey rectangle, which sort of resembled an arm. Tadashi’s best bet was that they were building another robot. Their bot-fighting days may have been behind them, but Hiro had always enjoyed building robots with Tadashi growing up and now it seemed to be his favorite past time with Trina. He wondered what numbered bot this would be. Fifty-eight?

“Hey, how’s your world history class going? Is the professor still driving you insane?” Trina giggled.

Tadashi watched Hiro hunch his shoulders. “Yes. I mean, I’m getting A’s, but Squires has seriously had it out for me ever since I told him I hate taking general education classes at a science institute. He drones on and on about how important history is, both in general and to science, and blah blah blah. He literally asks me every other question in class. ‘Hiro, what year did this dynasty take power? Okay, Bridget, who was the first monarch of this dynasty? Hiro, how did this dynasty come to replace the previous one? Arturo, when did this happen, Hiro what primary factors caused this war, Serenity, Hiro, Terrance, Hiro, Ana, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!’  _ Stop calling on me! I’m not raising my hand! _ I regret telling him I hate GE.”

Trina laughed, shoving at his shoulder. “Why did you tell him in the first place again?”

“Because he asked me why I looked so bored in every class. Because, you know, if I’m so bored, how am I getting straight A’s?”

“Wow. I bet he thought you were cheating.”

“Yeah, just like I totally cheated my way through four years of history in high school,” he snorted. “Squires sucks. If I have to take world history I, I want Sanderson. Gogo and Honey Lemon said they had her in their freshman and sophomore years, and she made it fun and interesting. Maybe then I wouldn’t almost fall asleep while taking my notes.”

“You poor baby,” she teased. “Maybe you’ll get her for world history II.”

“I’ll probably sign up for world history II under her next semester. Thank god I only need two history credits. No matter who teaches my next history class, I won’t have to deal with the subject ever again after it.”

Tadashi yawned a second time. So far, neither of them had noticed he’d woken up. That was fine by him; he didn’t particularly feel like getting up and walking to his bed. That would require a.) standing, b.) walking across the building, and c.) climbing up two flights of stairs. Tadashi was content enough where he was; he’d probably sleep the rest of the morning away on the couch.

He was glad to hear them getting along, though. Tadashi didn’t think he could remember a single time Hiro got along with someone his own age. Well, outside park playgrounds when they were little. Kids in elementary school hadn’t liked him much because of his brains and kids in high school, including freshman closer to his age when he graduated, definitely hadn’t liked him because of his brains. He was glad Hiro had made friends with his own gang of friends this year, but they were still so much older than him. Trina, despite Tadashi’s initial dislike of her due to the bot-fighting, was a godsend. It was wonderful Hiro finally had someone his age that he could relate to and lean on.

“Are you thinking about applying to SFIT someday?” Hiro asked her, lifting his head.

Trina shrugged. “I don’t know if college is for me. But I have all the time in the world to think about it, so I’m taking it.”

Hiro straightened his back. He pointed a screw driver at her. “I bet you’d make something incredible for the showcase. You know you get a full ride if you win, right?”

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Hamada, you’ve told me a million times that’s how you got in. I think I know.”

“It’d be awesome to have you in the labs is all I’m saying,” he put the screw driver to work on the bot in front of them. “I’m going for more than my BA, so I’ll probably still be there by the time you’d enroll, if you enroll. Students get access so much amazing tech! You’d love it.”

“Well, I have to graduate high school first. ‘Til then, guess we’re stuck in your garage with whatever we’ve found at the dump.”

Tadashi closed his eyes, sighing through his nose.

To be honest, their talking was kind of keeping him awake. He wanted to get another few hours in before he jumped back into his homework. Yet at the same time, he still didn’t want to get up to head to his nice, silent bed, nor was he going to them to be quiet or get lost.

Ah well. He’d drift back off eventually.

“We should set this guy against Monstro. I bet he’ll crush him!”

“Careful, you might wake my brother up and convince him we’re bot-fighting again.”

“If there’s no money involved, it’s not illegal to make robots kill each other.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Tadashi’s just extra paranoid about my future is all.  _ He’ll _ kill  _ me _ if he gets the slightest suspicion I’m not being a really, really,  _ really _ good boy for Santa Claus. Or the law.”

Tadashi grunted, opening his lids enough to glare through his lashes. What a brat. His brat, whom he would always go out on a limb for and utterly loved to death, but a little brat nonetheless.

He saw Trina punch Hiro in the arm. “Hey, I got an idea! Let’s have a different kind of bet on this guy and Monstro’s fight.”

Hiro turned his head, allowing Tadashi to see his face, brow furrowed in confusion. “What kind of bet?”

Trina twisted around in her seat to face him, hands curling on her thighs. “If Monstro destroys this guy, you have to take me out on a date tonight. If this guys destroys Monstro, you have to kiss me.”

Tadashi’s eyes shot wide open.

Hiro’s jaw dropped. His face burned cherry red. “Are - You - What? - You - Is this a joke!?”

Trina’s hands tightened on her thighs. She brought one up to brush her hair back. “No,” she replied, a little breathless. “I’m one hundred percent serious.”

Hiro laughed, raising a shaking pointer finger. “You’re - You’re asking me to be your boyfriend?”

She nodded, wordless.

Hiro gawked at her.

Trina’s confidence appeared to fall apart. She grabbed a chunk of her long hair, brushing up and down it with both hands. “Forget it, I never said anything! It was a dumb way to ask anyway. I - I was joking! I - ”

“No, no, no!” Hiro threw his arms out to stop her. “Yes! I mean no! I mean yes! I wanna be your boyfriend! I just - You surprised me, Trina. Plus, I was gonna ask you, uh, sometime I hadn’t decided on yet. But I was going to ask! Guess I don’t have to now, though, huh?” he chuckled nervously.

Trina froze her brushing. “You mean that?”

“Duh.” Hiro scratched at his face. “You’re - You’re really pretty, and really smart, and no one wants to have totally legal bot-fights with me with bots that don’t suck and actually pose a challenge. I like you a lot.”

Trina lowered her hands. “Oh. Oh, good. You jerk, you scared me a minute there!” she laughed, playfully punching his arm.

Hiro rubbed the offending area, grinning widely. “So, do we have to wait until the bot fight to, uh, kiss?”

Trina scooted to the edge of her seat. “Uh, no, Hiro. We don’t.”

Aaaand, that was where Tadashi was out.

He couldn’t believe he just witnessed his younger brother, who was practically still in diapers, get his first girlfriend (actually, it was weirdly adorable and he wished he could recorded it on his phone, both for the cuteness and blackmail material). This was unbelievable.

Now, he could be an ass and alert them to his presence by commenting on their love confessions, he truly could; but maybe it was better to lay off on the teasing until they officially told everyone.

With a forced, loud yawn, Tadashi rose up on the couch, stretching his arms.

Trina and Hiro leaped away from each other.

“Mornin’,” Tadashi smiled, giving a tiny wave at them.

“Heeeey, big brother,” Hiro eyed him like a wary cat. “You just wake up?”

“Yep.” He lifted the blanket off him. “Who put this on me?”

“Aunt Cass.”

“Figured as much.” Tadashi threw his legs over the side of the couch, stood up, and pointed his gaze at his project by the computer. “You better not have broken that. It’s due Monday.”

“We were super careful moving it,” Trina assured.

“Good. I’m heading upstairs to sleep in a real bed. I’ll be back in a few hours to steal the garage back from ya.”

“Okay, sounds great!” Hiro waved his hand rapidly. “Good night! Bye!”

Tadashi turned towards the door next to the couch.

He paused.

_ ‘Well, if the brat’s gonna make fun of me right in front of my sleeping body, it’s only fair…’ _

“Oh, one more thing before I go,” he said.

“What?” Hiro grunted.

Tadashi bit his cheek. Someone was upset his first kiss was interrupted. “All I wanna do is remind you that you’re fourteen years old, and fourteen year olds tend to forget stuff in the heat of the moment, so if you happen to go any further than a kiss, remember to use protection. I don’t wanna be an uncle yet.”

Trina’s face went as pink as her shirt.

Hiro sputtered. “Ta- You - We - TADASHI!”

Tadashi darted inside, slamming the door behind him, laughter bursting out of his mouth.

That was fun. Now it was time for some real shut eye.

He smiled. Ah, but he could already tell they were going to be a sweet couple. He was happy for them.


End file.
